Mano derecha
by Sari Hatake
Summary: Sarada está a punto de ser Hokage, el sueño de su vida, pero empieza a dudar y no está muy segura de tomar el puesto. Sin embargo, cierto Uzumaki la hará recordar que ella no está sola, él siempre estará a su lado y la apoyará... — ¿Por qué me ayudas tanto Boruto? [...] N-No llegó a comprenderlo.—¡Tonta! ¿No lo recuerdas-ttebasa? Basado en un spoiler de la película de Boruto


**N** aruto © **M** asashi **K** ishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **M** ano derecha

 **.**

 **.**

—Vaya, vaya, jamás creí que esto pasaría tan pronto-ttebayo—habló Naruto con una edad más avanzada que cuando fue aclamado el séptimo Hokage, sonrió tranquilamente, luego sintió el ambiente que la gente expulsaba y vio el hermoso cielo azul—. Bueno, ya estoy viejo para andar como Hokage, ya es el momento que las nuevas generaciones sigan con la voluntad de fuego-ttebayo.

Parpadeó dos veces, el séptimo Hokage extendió su brazo con el sombrero que lo proclamaría Hokage; sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar el grito de los aldeanos emocionados por el nombramiento del nuevo Hokage y unas ganas horribles de vomitar al sentir la gran carga que pronto tendrá que lidiar. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, ese era el momento, su sueño de ser Hokage está a punto de ser hecho realidad, sin embargo los nervios se están apoderando de su cuerpo y empieza a dudar. Tragó duro, observó al séptimo, siente una aura de tristeza en el Hokage al dejar su puesto, pero al fin y acabo está feliz porque pudo defender bien a la aldea cuando estuvo a su cargo y espera que su sucesor haga lo mismo; luego dirige su mirada al hijo del séptimo, Boruto Uzumaki, está feliz porque ella logró su objetivo con mucho éxito y no pudo evitar reírse.

—Oye—Habló Boruto demasiado fuerte debido al ruido provocado por los aldeanos—. Estás muy nerviosa, ¿verdad?

—Idiota…—musitó molesta, no puede evitar sonrojarse por el comentario de Boruto. Boruto tiene razón y eso hace que se enoje más—. Es algo que no debe de importarte.

—Oh, vamos Sarada—dijo Boruto muy contento al ver a la Uchiha poder cumplir sus sueños—, no te preocupes por eso, serás una buena Hokage-ttebasa—entonces le guiño el ojo—. No por nada eres Sarada Uchiha, la primera Uchiha en ser Hokage-ttebasa.

— ¿Por qué me ayudas tanto Boruto?—preguntó sonrojada por los actos de su amigo. Ella siempre pensó que por mucho que soñaba en convertirse en Hokage y daba su mayor esfuerzo, el hijo de Naruto sería el siguiente Hokage; pero no, ahora Sarada está a punto de tomar el cargo de ser la segunda mujer en convertirse Hokage—. N-No llegó a comprenderlo.

— ¡Tonta! ¿No lo recuerdas-ttebasa?

«Es cierto—pensó Sarada, después decidió viajar por unos minutos a su vagón de recuerdos—, ¿cómo pude olvidar ese momento?»

 **.**

 **.**

—A mí no me interesa ser el Hokage…—dijo Boruto muy seguro en sus palabras, en esos instantes Sarada pensó en lo idiota que era su compañero de equipo y lo ciego que era por no querer ser Hokage cuando tiene altas posibilidades de serlo.

¿Por qué Boruto es un idiota? ¿Por qué?

—Si tú quieres convertirte en un Hokage…—entonces mostró una enorme sonrisa el Uzumaki, luego alzó el dedo pulgar y miró a Sarada con gran confianza. Sarada frunció el ceño, preparándose para una posible burla con respecto a su sueño y lista para dar una paliza a Boruto—… ¡Yo te apoyaré-ttebasa! ¡Es una promesa-ttebasa!

Sarada se sonrojó, sentía en su pecho la sinceridad de las palabras de Boruto y una enorme felicidad la rodeó en su cuerpo. Boruto estaba dispuesto en ayudarla, a Boruto no le importaba en lo más mínimo ser el Hokage como su padre; sin embargo, las agujas de desconfianza clavaron en su cuerpo, sintiendo una molestia y no pudo evitar dudar en las palabras de Boruto.

—Pero… ¿Cómo sé que no es mentira?—cuestionó Sarada con toques de desconfianza—. Yo que sepa, tú quieres superar a tu padre.

— ¡Ja! Es cierto, quiero superar a mi papá, pero no necesito ser el Hokage para lograr mi objetivo-ttebasa—después Boruto se acercó a Sarada, colocó sus manos en los hombros de Sarada y continuó hablando—. Además, hay al algo que me parezco a mi papá… A parte de lo físico.

— ¿Y qué es?—preguntó con timidez Sarada.

— ¡Al igual que mi idiota papá, jamás me retracto de mis promesas-ttebasa!

— ¿Crees… que yo pueda ser la Hokage?—preguntó la Uchiha con felicidad al Uzumaki.

—En realidad, pienso que Boruto será el Hokage—de repente, una tercera voz surge a intervenir en la conversación de Sarada y Boruto. Los dos mueven sus cabezas donde se produjo esa voz y no se sorprenden de quien se trata.

—Mitsuki.

—Es obvio—habló el extraño chico de cabello azul—, Boruto será el Hokage por ser el hijo del séptimo.

Sarada se deprime por las palabras de su compañero Mitsuki, agacha su cabeza y la tristeza empieza pisotear sus sueños. Tal vez tenga razón Mitsuki, tal vez sus sueños son tontos y no tiene caso prestarle atención a esos sueño insignificantes. Por otra parte, Boruto se molesta por el comentario de su amigo, solo porque es hijo del Hokage, no significa que su obligación es seguir los mismos pasos que su papá; entonces tomó la mano de Sarada con delicadeza, le sonrió tiernamente y dijo:

—No te deprimas, hay que demostrarle a todo el mundo que serás una Hokage-ttebasa, principalmente al tonto de Mitsuki.

Sarada sonrió, si, quizás confía en Boruto.

—Sí.

 **.**

 **.**

Cierto, Sarada recibió el apoyo de sus padres, del Hokage, de la esposa del Hokage, de sus amigos, pero fue la determinación y la ayuda de Boruto que logró alcanzar sus sueños y eso es algo que Sarada no sabía cómo pagárselo. Gracias a Boruto, ella ha logrado ser Hokage y así podrá proteger a toda la aldea que tanto ama.

—Una promesa es una promesa, ¿no?—habló Boruto cruzando los brazos—. ¿Ves Sarada? Soy un hombre que cumple su palabra-ttebasa.

—Ahora lo veo…—argumentó Sarada, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojas. Luego se sorprendió cuando Boruto se dio la media vuelta y caminó en busca de las escaleras. ¿No se va a quedar a ver su ceremonia?—… ¡¿A dónde vas?!

—Bueno, pues, ya que eres la Hokage… ¡Tendré que ser tu mano derecha-ttebasa! ¡Es una promesa-ttebasa! Te protegeré Sarada, no dude en eso—Boruto alzó la mano derecha y la sacudió con lentitud. Ahora Sarada se ríe de las palabras de su amigo, se alegra de todo corazón que Boruto sea así, idiota pero muy buen amigo.

Boruto sonrió, había algo que tenía que decir a Sarada y este es el mejor momento para decirlo. El Uzumaki-Hyuga se detuvo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y con una gran seguridad en su pecho, volteó a ver a su compañera con una mirada encantadora y dijo:

—También…—a continuación Boruto se señaló con el dedo pulgar muy confiado—… ¡Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que la señorita Hokage tenga una cita conmigo-ttebasa! ¡Igual es una promesa-ttebasa!

Sentimientos de pena, alegría, nerviosismo y enfado se mezclaron en la cabeza de Sarada, el sonrojó cubrió su cabeza y se puso como los tomates que tanto ama su padre; en cambio Boruto expulsó grandes carcajadas al escuchar « ¡Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte, idiota Boruto! ¡Shannaro!» de la hermosa voz de Sarada, definitivamente hará hasta lo imposible para ganar el corazón de su próxima chica y así podrá cumplir sus promesas. Sin embargo, él que más lo disfrutaba toda esa escena era Naruto, jamás creyó que su hijo se enamoraría de Sarada; sonrió y aunque tenga miedo que su mejor amigo maté a su hijo, confía en Boruto que podrá cumplir su promesa.

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
